bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heigo Sureiyā
Heigo Sureiyā (へいごスレイヤー Heigo sureiyaa ; Eng Lit Translation, "Destined Slayer,") is the combat specialist of Dokueki, under command of Zaii and Shinshin, who swear loyalty to the infamous and respected buisnessman & underworld investor, Take Xanxus. Appearance: Heigo is a brusk, rough and muscular man of a strong stature and visage. He has a military butch style of orange hair cropped onto his head, with green eyes that contrast nicely with his unique hair color. He has various scars on his torso and legs, having endured much since his time as a V-14 mercenary and now a Dokueki combat specialist, with special surgical scars wrapping around where his shoulder meets arm. His prosthetic arm takes on the appearance of something in between biological and machine, as many veins of sorts run down from his pauldron shoulderpad to his more mechanical skeleton forearm and elbow, where many ventiliations and special compartments hold special parts, including his spirit blade. His usual getup is that of a dark green vest, with a light teal green muscle t-shirt underneath, a pair of dogtags hanging from them during his time and haunting as being part of V-14. He decks out with a pair of shades over his eyes, matching his dark army cargo pants, with black boots with dark red laces. He often straps a Kido rifle over his shoulder and his Cougar in particular on his left hip for easy access. Personality: Synopsis: History: At one point in time, Heigo claimed to have been part of V-14 back during its early formation. His time had been brief however, as he had made a risky call that almost cost the whole team their lives as well as Angelika's unforgiving wrath, as she severed his left arm with a single stroke of her sword. Harboring a deep hatred for them, he still retained the skills he had at and traversed, trading himself out as a hired-gun and eventually joined Tendan's Unified Militia at one point for a brief time. It was then that Take Xanxus saw his potential for greatness, having offered him a powerful prosthetic prototype as well as a chance in becoming his enforcer and bodyguard. Letting nothing more hold him back, Heigo has become a terror and ruthless combatant, having a evil sadist appetite for suffering and torture of those he happens to "spare> Powers/Abilities: Spiritual Energy Absorbtion & Manipulation: Through the implementation of his bionical arm, Heigo has the ability to manipulate Spiritual Energy to a frightening degree of power and skill, even able to wield it to a almost tangible form. Due to this, Heigo can store tremendous amounts of Spirit Energy and then use it for heavy intensive combat situations for nearly a month, letting him be capable of creating incredible bursts of raw power with devestating destructive results. This also aids him in enhancing his Kido weaponry capabilities, magnifiying their firing rate and destructive output. Master Marksman: Known through his career to be one of the best gunmen throughout the underworld, Heigo has increased his aim and capabilities within the arts of gunnery and throwing weapons, capable of shooting objects at incredible distances, movement, and accurate lethality. Hand-to-hand Specialist: Being also known to be foremost capable within the arts of close quarters combat, Heigo's training and enhancements allowed him to fight at a competant level of martial combat with his hands and fists, capable of contending with some of the strongest combatants within the arts of hand-to-hand. Enhanced Endurance: Upon taking the contract in becoming a member of Dokueki, Heigo has gained incredible endurance compared to the average spirit, capable of taking high punishment and continuing to fight at optimum capacity. Enhanced Strength: Upon taking the contract in becoming a member of Dokueki, Heigo has bolstered his physical strength to a inhuman level, capable of using his human fist to smash bricks and deal tremendous damage, as well as lift incredibly hefty weighted objects and hurl them at his opponents with effective display of physical power. His bionic arm alone has enough strength to send someone reeling back for a good few meters with a single unfocused punch. Enhanced Speed: With his enhanced physical treatments and training, Heigo has augmented his speed to something that is capable of a inhuman level, moving to and fro with lightning reflexes, reaction timing, and uncanny agility, making him as swift as a member of the Punishment Force. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Weapons: HP MKIV Cougar: The HP MKIV Cougar is a reconfigured, refurbished Kido handgun. Designed at one part in time to be Tendan's Unified Militia weapon of choice, this weapon has highly dense, solified slugs of spirit energy into projectiles that are capable of wrending through heavy armored targest with minimal difficulty, with a firing rate ninety shots within a minute. Capable of being augmented by the user's own spirit energy, these slugs can possibly cause rocket-sized blasts at the point of target, creating a storm of screaming bottle rocket barrage of highly concentrated spirit energy. It is Heigo's personal favorite ranged armanent. Bionic Arm: Due to the consequences of his days during V-14, Team Alpha, he had to replace his missing arm with a highly technological weapon of ultimate power. Able to soak up spirit energy within a twenty meter vicinity and release it, this arm is capable of augmenting Kido weapons with high effeciency, even greater than that of Soul Reapers and other Spirits capable of such feats. The arm itself can withstand melee combat, capable of sustaining heavy damage as well as return it, also able to project a small man-sized forcefield and spirit blade for his metalic arm to grasp, similar in make and design as a Seele Schneider. Cybernetic Eyes: Now allowing him to tap into a higher capable targeting system as well as provide tactical and physical support, these eyes allow him to focus on targets and projectiles with five times more effectiveness than some of the highest trained individuals. It also allows him to read many layers of presences, capable of giving him a cunning array of hunting abilities to his prey. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):